Father Son Battle
by Zillah 91
Summary: LittleGodzilla tries to wake Godzilla up one morning, and later faces a battle of his own.


This is just a short one-shot fic that popped into my head. This takes place either shortly before or after Godzilla Vs SpaceGodzilla. I refer to Little G as 'Junior' because I just prefer that name.

You'll notice that I mention other monsters in this fic. That's because in Godzilla Vs SpaceGodzilla, the general guy says about the Little One: 'I don't know what they feed him, but he's gotten pretty big!"

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

FATHER-SON BATTLE

When people thought of giant monsters, Godzilla was obviously the first thing that they would think of: huge, powerful, savage, and nearly invincible.

What they didn't think of was the chubby, scaly little creature that made his way across the clearing… well, he was little for a monster anyway. The clearing was surrounded by dense jungle, and the sun was beating down fiercely…

It was a hot day, and Junior wanted to go and cool off in the water.

However, he knew he would be in trouble if his father woke up to find him missing. Therefore, he'd decided to wake him up.

Godzilla lay in the entrance for a massive cave, flanked by huge piles of rocks, on one of which rested his head. It didn't look overly comfortable, but Godzilla was sleeping soundly.

The infant creature made his way over to the scaly, sleeping leviathan, watching his father's tail move lazily back and forth as he slept. Junior still remembered all the times he'd used his father's tail as a jump rope when he was asleep… still, he was trying to _avoid_ making him overly angry, and while this would make him a _little_ angry, he wouldn't be _as_ angry…

Junior opened his mouth, attempting an imitation of his father's thunderous roar. Unfortunately, it was more of a screech… he still wasn't getting the hang of it.

Godzilla still snored loudly, and Junior realised his attempt at a roar hadn't worked.

A small… well, actually a large… part of Junior wondered if his father was disappointed that he didn't have as much power as him…

Still, he decided to persist.

Junior leaned down, giving another screech into Godzilla's ear. He drew back to see if that had worked, but Godzilla simply let out a long, loud snore.

Junior looked down at his father's face, contemplating an idea. This one should work… but he really _would_ be mad.

Oh well.

Leaning down, Junior gave Godzilla a gentle, but sharp, slap on the end of his snout with an audible SLAP.

This time, he got a result.

Unfortunately, the result was simply that Godzilla snored again and turned over, kicking up some dust as the sharp, bony plates on his back dug into the ground.

Godzilla was now lying on his back, still sound asleep.

Junior was now getting impatient.

His father was _really_ tough… it must have applied when he slept as well.

It would really take something to wake him up.

Pausing to think, Junior thought back…

When he was born, he had seen his father fight the huge, metal creature. He remembered that his father had been struck down… and then his big, flying half-brother had fallen onto Godzilla, and a few seconds later, Godzilla got up and fought the metal creature again…

Remembering that, an idea formed in Junior's mind.

Junior hoisted himself up, climbing onto Godzilla's belly as it rose and fell with each snore.

Godzilla still just slept.

This was _not_ fair! It worked for Rodan…

Or maybe it was because Rodan was heavier.

So, maybe if Junior landed on him hard…

Getting up so that he was _standing_ on his father's belly, Junior proceeded to jump up and down.

Godzilla's orange eyes shot open, and the King of the Monsters sat up immediately, roaring into the air. Junior tumbled backwards, rolling briefly across the ground before coming to a stop.

Junior righted himself, seeing Godzilla _finally_ awake, and standing there surprised, looking around for whatever had attacked him, his muscles tense, his long tail thrashing behind him…

…Then he looked down at Junior.

Godzilla roared angrily at his son, surprised and angry at being so suddenly woken up in such a manner.

Junior, however, 'roared' back, gesturing towards the sea.

Godzilla stood still for a few seconds, before gesturing to the sea, clearly allowing his son to go.

Happily, Junior ran forward and hugged his father before turning and running back toward the beach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junior wandered up the beach, kicking a large boulder around like a football before picking it up and throwing it into the water, giving a happy screech as it splashed water all over him.

He suddenly looked up, hearing the roar of something above him… a loud noise, like the ones he'd heard in the human jungle with his mother.

Junior thought back, wondering why he had not seen his mother since then. He remembered how she'd been there when he hatched, and that she'd been _inside_ the metal monster that fought his father… was that why Godzilla had fought it? And why did she look so much smaller, and so different from him and his father?

Junior looked up at the strange, metal birds that circled around him.

He'd never seen birds like these before… they were like the one that been at the side of the metal monster, but somehow different, and a lot smaller…

Suddenly, something fell from one of them, landing at his feet. It exploded in a burst of green fire; surprising Junior and making him jump back in fear and surprise.

Another one fell, landing on his arm and exploding…

It _hurt_. The green fire burned painfully at his skin and he jumped away, waving his arm to get the green fire off as it faded.

His arm _hurt_ so badly… why were these strange birds throwing this green fire at him?

Another object exploded next to him, with more green fire.

Junior covered his head in fear, screeching as the metal birds buzzed around him.

Looking up, his eyes flashed red just for a second as one of the metal birds flew past his head, dropping more green fire onto his shoulder. Junior cried out in pain, falling onto the ground and using one hand to nurse his shoulder.

It hurt so much…

The seven metal birds circled around him noisily, closing in. Junior knew they would bring more green fire…

Suddenly, as two of the planes descended, Godzilla's tail swung through the air, smashing them both to pieces.

As it happened, though, two more explosions of green fire covered his tail as all the fire that the metal birds were firing exploded.

Godzilla roared in pain, still moving to protect Junior as his tail looped behind him, burned by the green fire as it bled. Godzilla motioned to Junior to stay behind him.

The plates on Godzilla's back flashed brightly, and a stream of his fiery breath shot out into the air in a brilliant blue blast. The beam arced through two more of the metal birds, causing them to explode in two more spheres of green fire. Junior screeched happily, cheering on his father.

Three more blasts shout out of the metal birds, blasting at Godzilla's chest. Godzilla roared in pain as the green fire exploded. Another hail shot at his chest, each hit exploding in more and more green fire… then another burst of the attacks, and another…

Roaring painfully, Godzilla doubled over and collapsed onto the ground in front of Junior, kicking up a cloud of dust. Junior screeched in fear, immediately nudging his father to stand up. He'd already destroyed four of the metal birds easily, there were only three left…

Junior was scared, confused… he didn't know why the metal birds were hurting his father so much.

Then he realised… the green fire. He never saw anything like it before. Maybe somehow, the tiny creatures had found something that could hurt his father?

Desperately, Junior nudged his father again. Godzilla began to stand, but three more of the small blasts shot into the side of his neck, exploding with more green fire. Godzilla cried out and collapsed.

Godzilla still struggled, motioning toward the jungle. Junior knew that his father wanted him to run, but then what would happen to Godzilla?

Another burst of fire shot into the side of Godzilla's head, exploding in green flame and causing him to roar in agony.

Junior was scared… nothing had ever hurt his father like this before…

He was confused… he never thought anything could hurt him…

He felt guilty… Godzilla was only hurt because he was trying to help him…

And, suddenly, he was angry… how _dare_ they attack Godzilla when he was down!

He felt so terrible… Godzilla was being hurt, and there was nothing he could do…

Suddenly, a fire brewed in his chest. The small, unformed ridges on Junior's back flashed…

Junior's mouth opened, and a burst of blue flame shot out into the air. It was short, but it hit the lead plane in mid-air, causing it to explode in a green fireball.

Godzilla looked up at his son, amazed, as Junior jumped back, putting a hand to his mouth. Had he really breathed fire?

Godzilla stood up, towering next to his son and stepping in front of him. Junior jumped back just in time as more green fire exploded on the ground.

Godzilla roared furiously at their attackers.

No one tried to do that to his son…

A stream of blue fire shot from Godzilla's mouth, arcing through the air and annihilating the last two metal birds. They exploded in green blasts, disappearing from the sky.

Godzilla and Junior stood on the beach, watching the green fireballs fall to Earth.

Suddenly, more of the green fire exploded against Godzilla's side. The leviathan looked angrily at the sea.

Junior looked from behind his father as another metal creature sat in the water, shooting more of the green fire at his father. On it were some more of the small metal birds…

One more stream of fire shot from Godzilla's jaws, striking the machine in the side and causing it to explode. At the same time, another, smaller, but otherwise identical, blast shot from Junior's mouth. The metal creature exploded in a ball of flame, sinking into the water.

Godzilla and Junior both roared triumphantly into the air. A feeling of great pride welled up in Junior as they stood together, winning their battle as father and son.

Godzilla reached down, a scaly hand rubbing the top of Junior's head affectionately. Junior looked up, roaring into the air again.

The small monster looked up at Godzilla's face, as his father looked down at him with pride.

* * *

I'm personally quite proud of that fic. It was quite a challenge, writing the whole thing through Junior's eyes. Note that I never referred to the planes as planes or the Aircraft Carrier as a ship or anything. Anyway, hope you liked it. Just a little feel good fic.

Also, I haven't seen Godzilla Vs MechaGodzilla II. I'm not sure what happens, but I heard that Baby Godzilla imprints on Miki Saegusa, so that's why I put that in.


End file.
